


The Crush

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, High School, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepovers, Smut, Trouble In Paradise, Truth or Dare, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa's life changes when the hot, popular quarterback at school finally notices her.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Here We Go

Vanessa was in the library studying when she heard laughter. She looked up and blushed; the popular quarterback, Brock, (who she was in love with) had just walked in. He sat down right next to her and she scooted over, hiding her face in her multivariable calculus book.

"What? I don't bite." Vanessa looked at him. Did Brock fucking Hayhoe seriously just talk to her?

"Oh, um, s-sorry." Her voice was meek and quiet and Brock scooted closer to her.

"Huh?" Vanessa cleared her throat.

"I uh, I said I-I'm sorry." Brock was about to speak when one of his jock friends interrupted him.

"Why the fuck are you talking to this nerd? Let's get out of here." Brock gave Vanessa an apologetic look and got up. Vanessa sighed in relief when he left the library and sunk into her seat. The bell rang and she packed up her bag and went to class.

-

The rest of the day went by smoothly until the most popular girl in school, Naomi, walked up to Vanessa while she was grabbing books from her locker.

"Hey loser." Vanessa rolled her eyes internally.

"Hi Naomi." Naomi shut Vanessa's locker, making her jump.

"Seems like a nice day to kick your ass." Vanessa shifted her gaze downwards and stayed silent.

"Aww no comeback as usual? You sure know how to use your mouth in other ways though." Naomi giggled when she saw Vanessa's cheeks flush. Long story short: she went out with a friend of hers on a courtesy date last week and he told someone that she sucked his dick, even though she didn't. Word spread fast, and now the whole school thinks she's a slut.

"T-that didn't even happen..." 

"Yeah right, Vanessa Sluteo. Now get out of my sight before I beat the shit out of you." Vanessa quickly walked away and went to her last class and sat down next to her best (and only) friend Kameron.

"Girl what's wrong?" Vanessa sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

"Naomi brought up the Nathan situation." Kameron grimaced.

"Oof, I'm sorry." Vanessa rolled her eyes and got out her notebook and a pen.

"It's whatever, we're graduating next month so who cares." Kameron nodded.

"Onto bigger and MUCH better things."

"Speaking of which, guess who talked to me today?" Vanessa was smiling and Kameron covered her mouth with her hand.

"No way." Vanessa quickly nodded

"Yes way!"

"What did he say?" Vanessa blushed just thinking about it.

"I moved away from him and he said 'I don't bite'". Kameron blankly stared at her.

"That's it?" Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah?" Kameron groaned.

"Ugh, lame sis! I thought you had some hella hot tea." Vanessa laughed.

"You talk like a drag queen." Kameron flipped her hair.

"I know." Vanessa shook her head, smiling, and the teacher walked into the room. Vanessa was excited to learn, and got ready for the fascinating science of astronomy.

-

Vanessa took her hair out of their braids and took her glasses off before she went to bed. She popped in her retainer and right before she lied down, she got a text.

'yo sorry about earlier, my friend was being a dick' Vanessa gave her phone a confused look.

'I'm sorry, who is this?'

'brock hayhoe from middleton' Vanessa screamed on the inside. 

'Oh hi, no worries. I am pretty much the biggest nerd in school so he wasn't wrong.'

'ur pretty cute for a nerd ;)' Vanessa gasped. Brock just called her... cute?!

'Haha thanks. Well I'm going to bed now so goodnight!'

'it's only 10?'

'Yeah haha I get up pretty early.'

'ah fs fs, well see u tmrrw maybe?'

'Definitely!' Vanessa plugged her phone in with shaky hands and lied down. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily. She could not believe Brock texted her!

-

The next morning, Vanessa ate breakfast before showering and brushing her teeth. She put on a maxi skirt and a white blouse with Mary Janes, putting her hair into braids and putting her glasses on after. Vanessa went back downstairs and hugged her mom.

"Bye mom, love you!" 

"Love you sweetie, see you this afternoon." Vanessa hopped on the bus and was nearly shaking with excitement and anxiety; was Brock gonna talk to her? Or was this some cruel joke? Guess I'll have to find out, she thought. When she got to school, she saw Kameron chatting up some guy and she rolled her eyes. That girl would be a pregnant walking STD farm if it wasn't for Vanessa giving her money to buy condoms and Plan B's all the time. She walked up to them and Kameron smiled.

"Hey Ness! This is Chris." The guy, Chris smiled. Vanessa half smiled back, always feeling nervous around boys.

"What are you doing here so early? It's only 7:30." Kameron groaned.

"Ugh, mom and I got into a fight and she kicked me out for the day. Can I spend the night at your house?" Vanessa nodded.

"Sure. I'm sorry about the fight." Kameron waved her hand.

"It's whatever, like you always say." Vanessa play hit her hand and laughed.

"I don't-"

"Hey Vanessa." Vanessa spooked when the familiar voice called her name. She turned around and there stood Brock.

"Um, h-hi Brock." He sat down next to Kameron.

"What're you guys talking about?" Vanessa was about to speak but Kameron cut her off.

"Girl stuff." Brock nodded.

"Gotcha. Say Vanessa, wanna grab breakfast together?" Vanessa nodded, although she'd already eaten and wanted to go to the library. He stood up and they walked to the cafeteria and got their food. He scarfed it down and Vanessa tried to match his pace, even though she wasn't even hungry.

"You really are cute, y'know." Vanessa looked down and adjusted her glasses, cheeks flushing.

"R-really? Thanks, that means a whole lot to me." Brock smiled and nodded.

"Hey, wanna hang after school? I'm free all night." Vanessa's jaw almost dropped. BROCK wanted to hang out with HER?

"Kameron's spending the night, do you mind hanging out with her?" Brock shook his head.

"Not at all. Would rather it just be me and you but it's cool, we got a month left." Vanessa nodded.

"You can," Vanessa's voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

"Can um, come over to my house if you want."

"Sure. We can all go together in my car, maybe hit up the diner for dinner." Vanessa smiled and quickly nodded.

"I'm dying for a burger and a shake." Brock softly chuckled.

"I admire a girl who likes to eat." Vanessa giggled and was about to speak when the bell rang.

"Well, meet me at the front of the school and we can go to your house from there." Vanessa nodded and refrained from saying 'okay, I love you so much'. She grabbed her backpack and went to class, not being able to wait until after school.

-

School was fun that day; Naomi wasn't there, presumably have been out shopping with her sugar daddy, and classes were very insightful. Vanessa waited outside for Brock and Kameron and they both appeared together.

"Ready to go?" Vanessa nodded and they went to Brock's car.

"Damn, nice car Brock," Kameron said, admiring the red 67' Fastback. Brock smiled and looked at Kameron.

"Thanks." They started driving and Kameron and Brock chatted the whole way, leaving Vanessa out, save for giving directions. She felt irritated; Kameron knew Vanessa was into him but she was flirting like nobody's business. They all went inside Vanessa's house and her mom greeted them.

"You must be Brock! I've heard so much about you." Vanessa turned bright red and shot her mom a look.

"From the football team, I mean." Vanessa 'whewed' in relief internally and they went upstairs into Vanessa's room.

"Nice room..." Brock said, looking at the periodic table poster, globe, and anatomical skeleton.

"It's weird, I know." Brock laughed and so did Kameron.

"Just a little."

"Let's do homework now," Vanessa said with a big smile on her face and Kameron rolled her eyes.

"You wanna do homework when you have the hottest guy in school in your room? Grow up Vanessa." Vanessa was taken aback by Kameron's harsh tone and flirtatious words.

"Um, I don't wanna get an F, Kameron." Vanessa's tone was just as harsh.

"Maybe if you focused on other things besides school your life wouldn't be so shitty." Brock 'oohed' and Vanessa felt her face turn red.

"Alright, I'm gonna do homework now." Kameron rolled her eyes and snickered. Why was she being like this? Vanessa sat down on her desk and started studying, and Brock and Kameron sat on Vanessa's bed and started talking. An hour in, they went downstairs and Vanessa liked the peace and quiet, though she missed Brock's company.

-

A couple hours later, Vanessa finished and she went downstairs to see what Brock and Kameron were doing. She walked into the living room and gasped when she saw the two. Kameron was straddling Brock, rocking her hips back and forth and making out with him, and Vanessa cleared her throat, tears in her eyes.

"Oh shit, Vanessa," Brock pushed Kameron off of him and she scoffed. He walked to Vanessa and looked at her, and she avoided his gaze.

"Um..." Brock cleared his throat and Vanessa looked down at her feet, but on the way down, she noticed Brock's very obvious hard on. She glared at Kameron and Kameron merely smirked.

"I uh... so... do you uh, wanna go to dinner?" Vanessa looked at Brock with betrayal in her eyes. She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek and nodded.

"Sure."

-

The ride over to the diner was tense and uncomfortable. Kameron was sitting in the backseat while Vanessa rode shotgun and they were all silent the whole time. They got to the diner and Brock held the door open for Vanessa but let it slam shut in Kameron's face. The three of them sat down at booth, Kameron sitting by herself on one side while Brock and Vanessa sat together. The server came over and took their orders.

"Um, m-may I please have a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake?" Vanessa was shaking; she was always so afraid to talk to strangers. Kameron and Brock easily ordered, and after the server left, Kameron went on her phone. Brock grabbed his and Vanessa's phone buzzed in her backpack.

'i'm sorry :('

'No need to be sorry, it's alright.' Brock wrapped his arm around Vanessa's shoulder and pulled her close. She yearned for his touch for so many years and it felt amazing, but she was so hurt. Brock let go of her when their shakes came and Vanessa sipped on hers, glaring at Kameron. Kameron looked up and glared at Vanessa with just as much intensity until Vanessa stood up.

"Kam, can we go to the bathroom?" Kameron laughed.

"You're a big girl, go by yourself." Vanessa clenched her teeth. She was getting on Vanessa's last nerve.

"Please?" Kameron rolled her eyes and set her phone down.

"Fine." They walked over and as soon as they went inside and closed the door, Vanessa grabbed Kameron's shoulders and slammed her into the tile wall.

"What the HECK is your problem Kameron?! First of all, you know I love him and second why are you being so mean?" Kameron grabbed Vanessa's hands and pushed them off.

"I'm into him too. As for being mean, I'm just sick of your shit. Always a goodie two shoes and always the perfect little rich girl, so fucking annoying." Vanessa felt her chest tighten and tears came her eyes for the second time that day.

"Kam..." Kameron rolled her eyes again and left the bathroom. Vanessa let out a small sob and splashed her face with water. She went back to the table after a little while and their food was there. Vanessa sat back down and quickly ate everything and ordered another shake, drowning her feelings in the delicious food and drink. Their bill came and Vanessa went to get her wallet but Brock stopped her.

"I got you, don't worry about it." Vanessa half smiled.

"Thanks." Kameron didn't bother getting her wallet and Brock looked at her.

"I'm only paying for me and Vanessa." She scoffed and threw money on the table and got up.

"We're your ride home." Kameron flipped her hair.

"Chris is picking me up. I'm staying over at his house and I'm sure he's way a better kisser than you, Brock." Brock rolled his eyes and turned to Vanessa.

"I'm really sorry, she just came onto me and-"

"Hey, it's okay. Stuff happens, I get it." Vanessa didn't believe the words she was saying but Brock did.

"Thanks for being so cool. I can spend the night if you want?" Vanessa nodded and smiled.

"I'd like that."


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up during a game of truth or dare.

Brock drove Vanessa home and they went inside.

"Hey mom?" Her mom appeared from the kitchen and smiled.

"Yes love?"

"Can Brock please spend the night?" Her mom tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh heck, why not? I hope you two have a nice night!" Vanessa smiled and gave Brock a thumbs up. He smiled at the gesture and they went up to Vanessa's room and she shut the door.

"You have a beautiful house by the way." Vanessa nodded.

"I can thank my dad for that. He's never here though, he's always at work or on business trips." Brock frowned.

"That sucks." Vanessa shrugged.

"It is what it is." She plopped down on her bed and Brock took off his shoes before lying down next to her. 

"This okay?" Vanessa smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." She wrapped her arm around Brock's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Is this okay?" 

"Like you said, perfect." Brock rubbed Vanessa's back and they stayed like that for a while before Vanessa yawned.

"Getting tired babygirl?" Babygirl?! Vanessa smiled widely at the name he called her.

"A little." Brock smirked.

"Hey, I know something that might wake you up." Vanessa lifted her head up and looked at Brock.

"What's that?" Brock ran his fingers through Vanessa's hair.

"Dare or dare." Vanessa gave him a confused look.

"What?" Brock softly laughed.

"It's like truth or are but you can only choose a dare. It's a lot more fun." Vanessa sat up and coyly smiled.

"I'm in." Brock rubbed his hands together and sat up too, sitting cross legged. He cleared his throat and stared deeply into Vanessa's eyes. Butterflies filled her stomach and she looked down.

"Alright Vanessa, dare or dare?" Vanessa giggled.

"Dare." Brock thought for a moment.

"I dare you to kiss my cheek." Vanessa blushed and bit her lip. She leaned forward and went in, but right as she was about to kiss Brock's cheek, he turned his head and she kissed him on the lips. She pulled back instantly and laughed.

"Hey!" Brock laughed too and shrugged.

"Okay, dare or dare?" 

"Dare." Vanessa didn't have to think before saying this dare.

"I dare you to kiss me... on the lips." Brock nodded and leaned forward. He looked into Vanessa's eyes and cupped her cheek with his hand. He softly kissed her, lingering on her soft lips before slowly pulling away. She felt her pussy throb and she let out a heavy breath. Brock smirked and kissed her again, this time a bit more passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. He cupped her breast and she moaned into the kiss and Brock smiled against her lips.

"You like this?" Vanessa quickly nodded.

"A lot." Her eyes were heavy lidded and she was breathing heavily.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Vanessa turned redder than a lobster and slowly shook her head no.

"Well," Brock started, gently squeezing her breast.

"Maybe I can change that." Vanessa nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. Brock pulled away to take off his shirt and Vanessa unbuttoned hers, shrugging it off after she did so. Brock laid Vanessa down and straddled her, kissing her roughly. He sat up and played with her nipples, pulling and squeezing them and massaging her breasts. Electricity was coursing through Vanessa's veins and Brock lowered himself down onto his stomach.

He pulled down her skirt and found a huge wet spot on her silky white panties. Brock let out a heavy breath and ran his fingers over her clothed pussy and she grabbed the sheets, biting her lip. He tugged at the fabric and Vanessa lifted her hips, giving him access to pull them off. He spread her legs and gawked at the sight; her pussy was perfectly pink and it looked so, so tight. Brock rubbed her clit around his fingers and she furrowed her brow and mewled. Brock slid a finger in and when he pulled it out, it was dripping wet. 

"Can I eat you out?" Vanessa opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"What?"

"I asked can I eat you out?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" She was pure and innocent it warmed Brock's heart.

"Like, lick your pussy and stuff." Vanessa blushed and nodded. He leaned back down and stared at her pretty cunt. Brock stuck his tongue out and when he slid it over Vanessa's clit, she grabbed his hair and nearly screamed. Vanessa's reaction encourage Brock; he licked her folds and delved his tongue inside her. He swirled his tongue around Vanessa's clit and sucked on it and slid two fingers inside her. Brock pumped them in and out and sucked on her clit harder and when he felt her pussy throbbing and clenching he stopped and got up.

"Wanna make you feel so good baby," Brock said, running his hands up and down Vanessa's sides.

"Want me to fuck you nice and good?" Vanessa breathlessly nodded.

"Yes," She managed to get out and Brock took off his jeans and boxers. Vanessa's eyes widened when she saw his cock; he was long and thick, way bigger than she imagined it would be.

"I-is it gonna hurt?" Brock bit his lip.

"Only for a little while." Vanessa nodded. You can do this, she thought. You've wanted this for so long. Brock took his dick in his hand and lined himself up with Vanessa, barely touching her entrance with his tip.

"Ready?" Vanessa bit her lip and nodded, feeling nervous but so aroused. He slowly slid into her and she let out a soft cry of pain, tears stinging in her eyes. Brock groaned when he bottomed out, but he didn't move. She was unbelievably tight; Brock had never fucked a virgin before so this was a first.

"How does it feel?"

"It h-hurts so much," Vanessa said and Brock's heart ached.

"Do you want me to stop?" Vanessa quickly shook her head no.

"No, keep going please," Her voice was hardly a whisper and she was shaking and Brock wasn't sure if he should. He obeyed her though and pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. Vanessa slowly got used to his length and girth and it started to feel good.

"Can you go faster?" Brock nodded and thrusted in and out of her quickly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she let out a small moan, barely audible, and Brock could tell she was enjoying it now.

"H-harder please," Vanessa said, voice quiet and laced with lust. Brock pulled out and slammed back into her, fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. Vanessa's breasts were bouncing up and down and her face was in such a lewd expression, Brock never pictured the quiet, nerdy girl like this. He reached down and rubbed her clit hard and fast and Vanessa started moaning like a wanton slut.

"O-oh lord, I'm gonna come!" Brock relentlessly railed her and applied more pressure to her clit and Vanessa came with a loud moan. Her back arched and her toes curled as she grabbed the sheets. Her whole body was shaking and twitching and when Brock saw her like that he came too. Vanessa felt his hot cum filling her up, intensifying her orgasm.

When they were both finished, Brock pulled out and his cum dripped out of her. They were both breathing heavily and he lied down next to her and kissed her gently. 

"Wowser," Vanessa said, nearly breathless. Brock smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Hey Ness?" Vanessa smiled fondly at the nickname.

"Yeah?"

"I like you. A lot. Like, a whole lot." Vanessa smiled and her heart was filled with joy.

"I like you too, so much-"

"Kids? I heard a lot of noise are you two okay?" They quickly got under the covers and pretended like they were asleep. Vanessa's mom knocked and walked in and she their clothes on the floor and the two of them cuddled up together. She rolled her eyes and held back a laugh; she never expected her daughter to be with the boy of her dreams. She shut the door and Brock and Vanessa got up.

"That was a close one." Brock nodded.

"Fuck yeah it was." Vanessa giggled and stood up.

"Wanna shower together?"

"You know it." The walked into Vanessa's bathroom which was connected to her room and she took off her glasses and took her hair out of their braids. Her long, wavy brown hair fanned around her shoulders and Brock swore she looked like an angel. Vanessa turned on the hot water and they stepped into the spacious shower and Vanessa kissed Brock. Her breasts touched his chest and she felt his dick poking against her leg.

"Already?" Brock chuckled and nodded.

"What can I say? You're really fucking sexy." Vanessa smiled.

"You are too." Brock washed and conditioned Vanessa's beautiful hair and washed her body. She rinsed off and Brock stopped her before she tried to wash his hair.

"Have you ever given head?" Vanessa tilted her head to the side.

"What's that?" Brock held back a laugh. This girl was an angel.

"It's when a girl sucks a guy's dick." Vanessa made an 'oh' face.

"Um, no... can I try?" Brock eagerly nodded.

"How do I do it?" 

"First get on your knees. Then take my cock in your hand and stroke it then put your mouth around it, but be sure to not use your teeth." Vanessa nodded. Easy peasy. She went down on her knees and the shower floor hurt but she didn't mind. She lightly grabbed Brock's dick and stroked it quickly, a little too quickly; but Brock enjoyed it nevertheless.

Vanessa wrapped her mouth around his cock and gagged when she went down. Brock egged her on, grabbing her hair and guiding her down. She got used to it pretty quickly and started sucking him off like a pro. Brock moaned when she went all the way down and Vanessa felt his dick throb in her mouth. She blew him faster and faster until she felt his cock twitch in her mouth.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come," Brock leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut and he came in Vanessa's mouth. She held it in her mouth, not knowing what to do. It tasted funny, but she liked it.

"Swallow it." Vanessa did as she was told and swallowed it all. She got up and hugged Brock, kissing his cheek in the process. She washed him up and they got out of the shower and dried off before brushing their teeth. Vanessa changed into her pajamas and gave Brock her dad's clean pajamas to wear to bed. They got in Vanessa's king size bed but curled up against each other and kissed each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. A Good Day

Vanessa woke up in Brock's arm. She was curled up against him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest. 

"Morning sleepy head." Vanessa smiled.

"Good morning." Vanessa sat up and stretched as she yawned.

"Last night was... wowser." Brock softly laughed at 'wowser' and sat up too.

"Oh shoot!" Vanessa quickly got up and grabbed her glasses.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa went to the bathroom and came back smiling, retainer in the mouth.

"Forgot to put in my retainer last night, now I have to wear it at school." Brock wiped his forehead.

"You had me worried for a minute." Vanessa giggled.

"Hey Ness?" Vanessa sat back down.

"Yeah?" Brock sighed.

"I'm so sorry about what happened with you know who yesterday." Vanessa waved her hand.

"Pfft, it's fine. I'm not mad about it." Brock looked at her suspiciously.

"You sure?" Vanessa shrugged.

"Well... I've liked you ever since kindergarten and seeing you with her caught me off guard. And she knows I lov- I like you." Brock smiled.

"Were you about to say love?" Vanessa blushed.

"N-no..." Brock pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay you know. I have really strong feelings for you too." Vanessa looked up at him.

"You do?" Brock nodded.

"Ever since I saw you in that bikini in seventh grade at Naomi's pool party I've been obsessed with you." Vanessa couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you talk to me sooner?"

"Honestly? I was so fucking nervous because you're so gorgeous and perfect." Vanessa felt her heart sink.

"This sucks." Brock cocked his head.

"What does?"

"We only have a month to be together." Brock shrugged.

"Well, where are you going to college?"

"Stanford." Brock gasped.

"Deadass?" Vanessa nodded.

"I'm going there too." Vanessa perked up and smiled. She hugged Brock and got out of bed.

"Vanessa?" She turned stripped and turned around.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Vanessa did a happy dance on the inside.

"Of course!" Brock smiled and got out of bed too.

"Awesome." He cupped her breast and kissed her and he stripped too.

-

After having sex twice, they got ready for school and ate breakfast. Brock drove them to school and Vanessa groaned.

"There she is." Kameron was sitting alone in front of the school looking around. Brock and Vanessa got out of his car holding hands and walked up to her.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry for yesterday. Forgive me?" Vanessa looked up at Brock and he gave her a stern look and mouthed 'no'.

"What you said to me really hurt me Kameron. I forgive you but I don't want to be friends anymore." Kameron dropped her head and Brock and Vanessa ignored her pitiful antic and went inside.

"See you at lunch?" Brock nodded and kissed Vanessa.

"See ya babygirl." He walked off and Vanessa went to her locker absolutely beaming.

"You know he's just using you for sex right?" Vanessa heard Naomi's voice and rolled her eyes.

"How would you know, Naomi?" Naomi crossed her arms.

"I was with him in freshman year remember? All we did was fuck then he dropped me for another bitch." Vanessa scoffed.

"He's not like that." Naomi laughed.

"Boo boo, you know nothing about him. Get ready for your heart to be broken." She walked off and Vanessa sighed. There was no doubt in her mind that she was just trying to bring her down.

-

At lunch, Vanessa spotted Brock with his friends at a table. She walked over and sat next to Brock and Brock hugged her.

"Nerd alert." One of the jocks said and they all laughed besides Brock.

"Hey why don't you just shut the fuck up for once? Better to be a nerd than a slut." The jock rolled his eyes and Vanessa, happy that Brock stood up for her, started eating. Brock talked to her instead of his friends which was nice and Vanessa appreciated it. If he really was a user, he wouldn't be doing this.

-

After school and football practice (which Vanessa of course watched) Brock went up to her and hugged her. He was sweaty and stinky but she didn't mind.

"Hey lover, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Vanessa nodded, she was starving.

"Awesome, where at?"

"Okay don't hate me but," Vanessa started.

"The diner?"

"Sounds good to me." They hopped in Brock's Mustang and drove to the diner, where they got their usual meal. 

"So," Vanessa started, munching on a fry.

"I think it's in order that I have one of your hoodies." Brock nearly choked on his milkshake.

"Oh yeah?" Vanessa nodded.

"Mhm."

"I think I could make that work."

-

After they finished eating, Brock paid and went over to his house. His parents weren't home from work yet so they went up to Brock's room and locked the door. As soon as they did, Vanessa kissed Brock. She draped her arms over his shoulders and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Vanessa could feel Brock's boner poking against her thigh and she felt herself getting wet. She kissed him harder, sucking on his lip and shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Brock pushed Vanessa against the wall and stuck his leg in between her legs and she humped it, moaning into the kiss as she did so. When she was close, she stopped and took her hair out of their braids and lied down on Brock's bed. Brock took off his jeans and boxers, revealing his dick which was dripping with pre cum. Vanessa took off her pants and panties and spread her legs and Brock got on top of her.

"Hey do you wanna sixty nine?"

"What is that?" Brock softly chuckled.

"Like I'll eat you out while you give me head." Vanessa sucked in a breath, reveling in the thought.

"Heck yeah, let's do it." Brock eagerly nodded and sat Vanessa up.

"You'll be on top okay?" Vanessa nodded.

"Okay." Brock lied down and Vanessa got on top of him so she was facing his dick. Brock started eating Vanessa out and she started sucking him off and they both moaned at the same time. Vanessa bobbed her head up and down as Brock flicked his tongue up and down Vanessa's clit. They were both already so close, and when Vanessa hollowed her cheeks and Brock sucked on her clit, they came. Vanessa's legs shook and twitched while Brock's body went completely still.

Vanessa off of Brock when they were both finished and put her clothes back on. Brock put his clothes back on as well and they lied down on Brock's tiny bed, breathing heavily.

"Brock, I know this is probably too soon but screw it." Brock looked at Vanessa.

"What is?" Vanessa looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you." Brock smiled.

"I love you too. I think we're soulmates." Vanessa smiled widely and got up. She jumped and danced around and Brock fondly looked at her, admiring her cuteness.

"I love you I love you I love you!" Vanessa said loudly and kissed Brock passionately. She smiled against his lips and Brock hugged her. Vanessa left the embrace and lied back down on Brock's bed.

"I'm tired," Vanessa whined.

"It's five o'clock!" Vanessa pouted and closed her eyes and cuddled against the covers.

"You are too cute." Vanessa smiled and Brock sat down next to her. He rubbed her back and played with her hair and Vanessa dozed off.

-

Vanessa woke up and found Brock playing video games. She looked at her phone and it was one in the morning, and she was wide awake.

"Brock?" Brock looked at her and turned of the game.

"What's up sweetheart?" Vanessa sat up and stretched her arms up.

"Can we go for a drive?" Brock nodded.

"Of course." Vanessa got out of bed and out on her shoes and they headed out. They hopped in Brock's car and sped off, Vanessa rolled the window down, chilly air whipping her hair around. 

"Where do you wanna go?" 

"Just around town, maybe we could hit up Burger King." Brock laughed.

"Burger King? How are you skinny?" Vanessa shrugged. She was quite thin; prominent ribs and jutting hip bones with a perfectly flat stomach.

"Alright, a drive around town then a pit stop at BK it is." Vanessa smiled and looked out at the full moon. There were few cars on the road and Brock drove the speed limit for once, as per Vanessa's request. After looping around town, they made their way to the fast food spot and went inside.

"What do you want?" Vanessa didn't have to think before speaking.

"Chicken nuggets and a vanilla shake." Brock nodded and ordered for her. They got their food and sat on the curb in the parking lot. After they were finished, Brock got out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit up. He offered a cigarette to Vanessa and she took one.

"How do I do it?" 

"Suck on it like you're sipping through a straw then inhale right after." Vanessa nodded and Brock lit it up for her. She did as she was told and it burned her throat; she coughed out the smoke and Brock held back a laugh. How did an eighteen year old not know how to smoke? She was so endearing. Brock finished his cigarette and Vanessa finished hers as well, the burning went away the more she inhaled. They got back in Brock's car and went back to his house. They went up to his room and as soon as Brock shut the door, Vanessa kissed him roughly.

"Woah there," Brock said, smiling.

"I want you," Vanessa quietly said and ran her hand over Brock's hardening dick. Brock sucked in a shaky breath and picked Vanessa up and laid her down on his bed. She took off her blouse and bra and Brock went down and sucked on her nipples. Vanessa softly moaned as he worked his tongue around them. Vanessa felt her pussy throb and pulse as Brock sucked and licked them harder and faster and Vanessa stopped him to take off her pants and panties. She spread her legs and her juices were dripping down her ass. 

"Can I ride you?" Brock quickly nodded and Vanessa got up on shaky legs. Brock took off his clothes and lied down, dick hard and dripping pre cum. Vanessa straddled him and grabbed his dick, guiding it into her and she lowered herself down. She threw her head back and moaned when he was fully inside and she started rocking her hips back and forth. Brock grabbed Vanessa's waist and thrusted up into her with every roll of her hips. She quickened her pace, bouncing up and down and Brock groaned at how wet and tight she was.

Vanessa's hips became erratic and Brock knew she was close. He lowered his hands down to her hips and stopped her from moving and relentlessly thrusted up into her. Her breasts bounced up and down and she was looking deep into Brock's eyes, brow furrowed and mouth slightly parted in pleasure. She moaned loudly and leaned forward, latching onto Brock's shoulders.

"B-Brock!" Vanessa came with Brock's name on her lips and Brock came at the same time. Vanessa saw stars and her whole body shook and twitched. When they were both finished, Vanessa lifted herself up and Brock's cum gushed out of her pussy and onto his dick. They both giggled and Vanessa went down and ate his cum. She licked her lips, swallowing the residue that was on her mouth and plopped down next Brock.

"I love you Ness." Vanessa curled up against Brock and smiled.

"I love you too."


	4. Am I Dreaming?

Vanessa and Brock stayed up all night talking about anything and everything. They showered together (and Vanessa gave Brock a hand job of course) and ate breakfast.

"Oh, who are you?" Brock's mom came up to Vanessa.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa." She smiled and waved.

"Vanessa's my girlfriend." Brock's mom smiled.

"Very nice!" Vanessa and Brock nodded.

"We're off to school now, bye mom." She waved and they headed out.

-

When they got to school, Vanessa and Brock were 'greeted' by Naomi.

"Why the fuck are you with this bitch?" Brock huffed out a laugh.

"Why the fuck are you such a slutty cunt?' Naomi's cheeks flushed and she turned to Vanessa.

"He's just with you for sex, like I said. Fuck both of you." She flipped them off and walked away. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"That's not true Ness." Vanessa nodded.

"I know. She's just being a jealous jerk." Brock nodded.

"Amen to that." They went inside and Brock kissed Vanessa and hugged her.

"See you soon." Vanessa smiled against his lips.

"See you."

-

Vanessa sat under the bleachers at lunch, not wanting to deal with all the other students. Brock met her there and sat down next to her. Vanessa ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and banana in silence while Brock chugged a Monster.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa sighed.

"What Naomi said really got to me. That's not true, right?" Brock looked at Vanessa in disbelief.

"You're gonna believe her over me? Wow Vanessa." 

"No that's not-" Brock stood up and walked away.

"Brock, wait!" Vanessa got up and went over to him. She grabbed his hand and he pulled it away.

"Talk to me when you're not feeling so crazy." Vanessa's heart sank and she looked down.

"I'm not crazy," She said quietly and Brock walked off. Vanessa sat down and looked at her water bottle.

"You're such an idiot..." She said herself. Did she just ruin what she and Brock had?

-

After school, Vanessa waited by Brock's car, looking around, and he saw Brock and Kameron walk out of the school together. She let out a breath and walked over to them.

"Hey Brock, do you wanna come over to my house?"

"I'm hanging out with Kam tonight." Kameron smirked at Vanessa and Vanessa felt rage building in her chest.

"Okay, sorry for asking." She walked to her car and got in, hitting the steering wheel when she sat down. She drove home and sighed once she got inside. Vanessa went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and went up to her room. She started doing homework but she couldn't focus. Vanessa grabbed her phone and texted Brock.

'Hey!'

'How are you?' Vanessa waited an hour for a reply but nothing came in.

'Are you mad at me?' No reply. Vanessa knew Brock was on his phone; he always was. Getting ignored hurt her feelings but she continued to do her homework anyway. She finished quickly and started studying, but she had an idea. Vanessa went downstairs and put her shoes on.

"I'm gonna go to the mall mom." Her mom walked out of the kitchen and nodded.

"Okay, have a nice time." Vanessa smiled and went into the garage. She started up her car and drove to the huge mall that wasn't too far away. When she got there, she headed straight to Victoria's Secret.

"Hi, can we help you find anything?"

"I-I um would like to get sized for a... bra." Vanessa felt embarrassed saying the word but the girl who worked there nodded. She measured Vanessa's chest and wrote down her size.

"Alright, you're a 28A. Can I help you find some bras?" Vanessa took the piece of paper and nodded. 

"What are you looking for?" Vanessa looked down at her shoes, feeling self conscious.

"Um... like really s-sexy bras." The girl nodded. She showed her a section of ultra sexy bras and Vanessa's eyes widened. She only wore plain sports bras, so seeing all this boggled her mind. Vanessa picked out a black, lacy push up bra, a red bralette, and a light pink sheer bra, as well as a bunch of thongs. She walked around the store and found the lingerie section. Vanessa admired the pretty teddies and bodysuits and grabbed three strappy and lacy ones. She paid and went to Abercrombie, and got short shorts, mini skirts, and crop tops. Vanessa left the mall with big bags and drove home.

-

"What did you get at the mall honey?" Vanessa showed her the bags and her mom giggled.

"Victoria's Secret?" Vanessa blushed and nodded.

"Are you getting all dolled up for Brock?" Vanessa nodded again.

"Use protection!" Vanessa turned bright red.

"Mom!" Her mom shrugged.

"What?" Vanessa laughed and went upstairs. She let her hair down and took off her glasses to pop in contact lenses. She changed out of her khakis and polo shirt and took off her bra and panties. She put on the new thongs and black bra and tried on a crop top and short shorts.

"Wowser!" She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a whole different girl. Vanessa tried on one of the teddies and posed seductively and snapped a photo. She took it off and changed back into her school outfit and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Mac n cheese, yum! Thanks mom." Vanessa wolfed it down, getting seconds then thirds and went back upstairs. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

-

The next morning, Vanessa flat ironed her hair and put in contact lenses and put on her new bra and panties. She changed into a crop top and short shorts and headed out. When she got to school and went inside, everybody stared at her. She looked damn good and she knew it. Naomi walked up to her and Vanessa got ready to be bullied, but something else happened.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. You look amazing by the way." Vanessa was taken aback.

"Oh, no worries. Thank you." Naomi half smiled.

"I feel bad for being so mean to you all these years. Can we start over?" Vanessa was in shock. Was this really Naomi Smalls?

"Sure." Naomi smiled and hugged her.

"Here's my number, let's hang sometime!" Vanessa smiled and nodded. She went to go to class, feeling happier than ever, until she saw Brock and Kameron hand in hand.

"Vanessa?" Vanessa fumed and flipped her hair.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Brock looked her up and down.

"You look really fucking good." Vanessa crossed her arms and stayed silent. She looked at Kameron and saw a giant hickey on her neck and Vanessa lost it. She stepped closer and punch Kameron right in the nose and she heard a loud crack. Kameron fell to the floor and started crying and Brock looked at Vanessa with wide eyes.

"What, you want some too?" Brock swallowed and stared at her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday okay? But you don't need to take it out on Kam." Vanessa clenched her teeth.

"Oh is she your new bitch? Naomi was right you cheating piece of crap." Vanessa walked away but a teacher came out, hearing all the commotion. He saw Kameron bleeding on the floor and blood on Vanessa's knuckled.

"Ms. Mateo! Principals office, now!" Vanessa rolled her eyes and slowly walked over as the teacher took Kameron to the nurse's office.

-

"Vanessa, what has gotten into you?" The principal asked her but Vanessa stayed silent.

"You broke Ms. Michaels' nose, this is very serious." Vanessa huffed out a laugh.

"She deserved it." The principal sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to suspend you. You may come back in three days." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She got up and grabbed her backpack and went out to the parking lot. Vanessa saw Brock standing by her car and she groaned.

"What." It was hardly a question and Brock looked down.

"I'm sorry Ness. You hurt me and I made a stupid decision." Vanessa laughed.

"Yeah, stupid doesn't measure up to what you did."

"I didn't sleep with her." Vanessa crossed her arms.

"Oh you just ate her out like you did to me?" Brock shook his head.

"I was just trying to make you jealous." Vanessa felt beyond hurt but refused to cry.

"You didn't make me jealous. You made me hate you. Now get the fuck out of here." Brock looked at Vanessa, having never heard her swear before.

"Ness..." Vanessa shoved him out of the way and got in her car. She sped home, tears in her eyes but she didn't want to give Brock her tears. Vanessa went up to her room when she got home and slammed the door and paced around. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, rage filling her entire body. Vanessa threw the pillow down and grabbed her phone.

'Hey Naomi, can we talk?'

'Yeah girl what's going on?'

'You were right about Brock, he just used me.'

'Shit I'm sorry, I know you really liked him'

'Loved, actually, but not anymore. Fuck him.'

'You deserve better!'

'Thanks... do you wanna come over?'

'I'm down!' Vanessa texted Naomi her address and sat down.

'I'll be over in like 2 hours ok?'

'Sounds good!' Vanessa held her head in her hands. She was right; being with Brock was some cruel joke.


	5. Boy Oh Boy

Vanessa heard a knock on the door and she trudged downstairs. She opened the door and Naomi was standing there and Vanessa smiled.

"Hey Naomi." Vanessa invited her in and they went to the kitchen, sitting down at the counter.

"How are you holding up?" Vanessa shrugged.

"I kind of feel like crap." Naomi grimaced and pulled Vanessa into a side hug.

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here okay? I know I've been a complete bitch to you but you can count on me now." Vanessa nodded.

"Thanks." Vanessa's phone buzzed in her pocket and she got it out. She groaned when she saw who the text was from.

"Brock?" Vanessa nodded, scowling at her phone. 

"What'd he say?"

"Hey Vanessa, I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday and today. I love you and I hope you can forgive me." Naomi sighed.

"He just wants to use me again right?" Naomi nodded.

"Steer clear of him. He broke my heart and I don't want him to break yours." Vanessa set her phone down and rested her head in her hand.

"Too late." Naomi frowned and got up.

"You'll get over him and find a better guy. I have a shit ton of homework to do so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Vanessa nodded and walked her to her car. Naomi drove away and Vanessa went back into the house. She looked at the text again and decided to reply.

'Fuck you.' Three little bubbles popped up on the bottom of the screen and she bit her lip, anxiety bubbling in her chest.

'come on ness, please don't be like that.' Vanessa didn't reply. She started cooking dinner - prawns with rice and asparagus and her mom got home right in time.

"Thank you sweetie! It's a little early for dinner though, don't you think?"

"I'm pretty hungry and I assumed you would be too after a long day of shopping." Vanessa's mom sat down at the table nonetheless and they dug in. Once they were finished, Vanessa washed the dishes and went upstairs for the night. She finished her homework and studied (which she didn't even need to do) and took a nice, hot shower before getting ready for bed.

-

Vanessa heard music coming outside at two in the morning and she groggily got out of bed. She couldn't believe her eyes when she looked in the backyard. Brock was standing there with a fucking boombox over his head which was playing The Neighbourhood. Vanessa rolled her eyes and opened the window.

"Go away." Brock gave her a pitiful look.

"Please forgive me Vanessa. I love you so much." Vanessa bit her lip before sighing. She closed the window and went downstairs out into the backyard. Vanessa walked over to Brock and crossed her arms.

"I'm cold so make this quick." Brock hung his head low.

"The only thing I can say is that I'm sorry. I really fucked up." Vanessa shivered in the cold and Brock wrapped his arms around her. She hated his touch yet she melted into it.

"Let's go to my room." Brock nodded and they headed inside and up to Vanessa's room. Vanessa sat on her bed and Brock sat closely next to her.

"Brock... you really hurt me. You destroyed me. Tell me what you did with Kameron, what you really did." Brock sighed.

"She helped me with homework and we started kissing and.. things escalated from there." Vanessa blinked away tears that were forming in her eyes.

"What things?" Her voice cracked and she wasn't sure if she wanted the truth.

"We... we had sex Vanessa. I was picturing you the whole time though." Vanessa flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at her hands.

"How could you do this to me? You said you loved me." Brock took Vanessa's hand in his and she wanted to pull it away but she didn't.

"Give me one more chance. Please." Vanessa hated Brock with every fiber of her being but she also loved him more than anything; there was no way she could say no.

"Okay. But if you mess up in the slightest, you'll never hear from me again." Brock's eyes glimmered and he kissed Vanessa's cheek. She had an inkling she should listen to Naomi, steer clear of him, but she just couldn't.

"I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go to bed."

"Can I spend the night?" Vanessa sighed.

"Sure." Brock smiled and he took off his shoes and climbed in bed with Vanessa. He cuddled up next to her and Vanessa felt revolted that she was taking Brock back after he cheated on her, but he was so perfect in every way she couldn't let him go. Yet, at least.

-

The next morning, Vanessa felt something poking against her ass and she knew exactly what it was. She scooted away from Brock, not in the mood for anything sexual.

"Good morning beautiful." Brock stretched his arms up and yawned.

"Morning." Vanessa's tone was colder than she realized but Brock didn't seem to notice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him towards her and he humped her ass.

"I don't want to do this." Brock didn't stop his movements and Vanessa sat up.

"Please?" Vanessa sighed and looked into Brock's puppy dog eyes. 

"Just make it quick." Brock took off his clothes and Vanessa took off hers and she lied down, spreading her legs. She was turned on or wet at all, and Brock had to spit on his hand and rub her pussy. He lined himself up with her and pushed in, and Vanessa looked at the ceiling. She didn't want to do this but she didn't want to get into another fight. Brock grabbed Vanessa's breast and squeezed it roughly, making Vanessa softly wince. Suddenly, thoughts of Brock fucking Kameron flooded Vanessa's mind and she felt sick.

"Get off me." Brock didn't stop and Vanessa felt panic.

"I said get OFF ME." She shoved Brock off of her and she quickly put her panties and pajama pants back on. She sat at the foot of the bed, arms wrapped around herself.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You fucked Kameron, that's what you did." Vanessa's voice was meek and quiet and she got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door. She felt sick again for real this time and she ran to the toilet and vomited. Her breasts were sore and tender and oh shit.

"Oh lord..." She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Was she...? Vanessa shook her head but it was quite possible. Brock never used a condom and Vanessa wasn't on birth control.

"Brock?" 

"What's going on?" Vanessa open and closed her mouth, unsure of how to say it so she just went for it.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	6. New Beginnings

The next week, Vanessa missed her period and she was getting sick every morning. She went to the store and bought a pregnancy test and took it the next morning.

"Please, please no..." She prayed to god that she wasn't pregnant, but two lines appeared on the test. Pregnant. She let out a sob and washed her hands before taking a picture of it and sending it to Brock.

'fuck'

'what are we gonna do?' Vanessa bit her lip, shaking.

'I don't know.' She took a deep, deep breath and went downstairs.

"Mom?" Her voice was shaky and there were tears in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm pregnant." Vanessa's mom's jaw dropped.

"Is it Brock's?" Vanessa nodded. Her mom pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, do you wanna keep it?"

"I don't know." Vanessa's mom sighed.

"It's your choice honey, but goddammit I TOLD you to use protection!" Vanessa flinched at her mom's raised tone and started crying.

"You don't get to cry Ness, this is your mistake." Vanessa held her face in her hands and sobbed.

"When your father finds about this he'll be through the roof."

"If I get rid of it will you not tell dad?" Vanessa's mom sighed again.

"Of course I won't. I'll pay for it but this is a big decision." Vanessa sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled.

"I don't care how mad dad gets, I'm gonna keep the baby." Vanessa's mom nodded.

"Okay sweetie."

-

Vanessa got ready for school and felt anxiety the whole day. She was supposed to meet Brock under the bleachers at lunch and she was relieved when he did.

"Hey babygirl." He sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Hi Brock." Vanessa's tone was somber and Brock felt his heart ache.

"Did you decide what you wanna do?" Vanessa nodded.

"I'm gonna keep it." Brock smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

-

By the time graduation came, Vanessa had a small baby bump. It was hidden under her graduation gown and she had never been more excited at school. She won valedictorian (obviously) and was on the top of all her classes. Brock's chest swelled with pride when he saw his beaming girlfriend getting medals on the podium. Vanessa didn't do a speech because she was too nervous, but she smiled widely when her diploma was handed to her.

"Congratulations sweetheart." Brock softly kissed Vanessa and she smiled against his lips.

"How's the baby doing?" He rubbed her tummy and Vanessa giggled.

"It's fine, I think. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, can you come with me?" Brock quickly nodded.

"Of course."

-

After the doctor's appointment, Brock took Vanessa out to a sushi restaurant and after their meal, and held her hand.

"Vanessa, you're the most amazing girl I've ever known. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He got on one knee and Vanessa gasped, tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He held out a gorgeous diamond ring and Vanessa wildly nodded.

"Yes!" He slid it on her finger and everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered. Vanessa had never felt happier in her entire existence. Her life was really gonna start now.

-

Nine months later, Vanessa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and they named her Aquaria. They were living together in a house near Stanford and had already set up a cute nursery. They both took a few semesters off to be with her. One day, while Vanessa was breast feeding Aquaria, Brock came home with a gift for Vanessa. She finished nursing her and carried her over to Brock.

"What's this?" She said, smiling. Brock opened it and inside was a diamond necklace with the letters V, A, and B on it; all of their initials.

"It's beautiful," Vanessa said and kissed Brock.

"Glad you like it."

-

Aquaria was seven years old by the time Vanessa graduated. She was three when Brock graduated, but Vanessa decided to get her PhD in biomedical engineering.

"Good job mommy!" Aquaria hugged her mom after the ceremony and Vanessa was filled with joy and happiness. Brock kissed her and Aquaria hid her eyes.

"Yuck!" The two of them laughed and hugged their little girl.

-

Aquaria was eighteen was close to graduating high school when Vanessa was cleaning her room and found a tied off condom in her trash can. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and went to her own room.

"Brock?" Brock looked up from the book he was reading.

"Guess what I found in our daughter's bedroom. Brock took off his glasses.

"What?" Vanessa held back a laugh.

"A used condom." Brock's face turned red and he stood up.

"I'm gonna kill the little shit AND Aquaria." He went to go downstairs but Vanessa stopped him.

"Remember when we were that age? Let Aquaria be, she's becoming a woman." Brock sighed.

"But she's my little girl." Vanessa giggled.

"We got married at her age." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, I'll keep the knives in the kitchen." Vanessa play hit him and lied down on their bed and curled up next to Brock who lied down as well.

"What time is it?" Vanessa checked the clock.

"It's two thirty." Brock smirked and ran his hand over Vanessa's small breasts.

"Why don't we have a little fun before Aqua gets home?" Vanessa laughed.

"Brock, didn't we just have 'fun' this morning?" Brock shrugged and leaned into her ear.

"I wanna eat that pretty pussy." Vanessa's cheeks flushed and she nodded.

"I'm down for that." Brock took off his shirt and Vanessa took off her's and he went in between her legs. He lifted up her mini skirt and pulled down her thong and slid two fingers into her. Vanessa moaned as Brock pumped them in and out slowly before replacing his fingers with his tongue. He licked her folds and delved his tongue inside before sucking on her clit. Vanessa moaned loudly and she was so, so close and-

"EW! MOM, DAD GROSS!" Brock got up and Vanessa quickly pulled her panties up and closed her legs as their daughter looked at them in disgust.

"Get a room!" Aquaria ran off and Brock and Vanessa cracked up.

"Oof." Vanessa laughed and sat up.

"We can finish what we started when she's asleep tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	7. Life Is Beautiful

On a sunny Saturday morning, when Aquaria was out for coffee with some friends, Vanessa entered her daughter's pigsty room and started to clean it up. She folded Aquaria's clothes and tidied up her desk, and when she went to take out the trash, Vanessa stared at it with wide eyes. A positive pregnancy test was hidden among makeup ridden tissues and Vanessa picked it up.

-

When Aquaria got home, Vanessa was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Oh hi mom!" Vanessa held up the test and the smile on Aquaria's face immediately disappeared.

"Were you going to tell us?" Aquaria bit her lip and stayed silent.

"It's okay Aqua, I got pregnant with you when I was your age." Aquaria sighed.

"Whose is it?" 

"You know that guy Dane from school?" Vanessa nodded.

"It's his." Vanessa felt relief. She'd met Dane a few times and he was clean cut, nice looking boy.

"I'm keeping it." Vanessa smiled.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" She hugged Aquaria and Aquaria hugged her back. 

"You two are dating right?"

"No... we've just been hooking up." Vanessa frowned.

"Does he want the baby?" Aquaria looked down at her shoes.

"He said if I keep it he'll have nothing to do with me." Vanessa sighed.

"Your dad and I will help you take care of it, you don't need him." Aquaria looked up.

"Really?" Vanessa nodded.

"Of course! It was amazing to take care of you when you were a baby and I'd love to take care of another one." Aquaria smiled.

"Thanks mom."

-

At dinner, Aquaria looked at Vanessa and she nodded.

"Dad?" Brock looked at her.

"Yes honey?" Aquaria took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Brock dropped his fork and his eyes widened.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant." Brock looked down at his food then back up at Aquaria.

"Have you decided what you're gonna do?" Aquaria nodded.

"I'm keeping the baby." Brock nodded and huffed out a breath.

"I can't believe my babygirl is pregnant."

"I'm sorry." Brock shook his head.

"No don't be sorry, I'm so happy but you're just growing up so fast." Vanessa held back a laugh. Did he finally just realize his daughter was an adult? He turned to Vanessa.

"Can you believe we're gonna be grandparents? I remember when we were her age." Vanessa nodded.

"I know right? Weird."

-

That night, after having sex three times, Brock and Vanessa showered together.

"How are you so old and so sexy?" Vanessa laughed.

"I'm thirty six, not ninety, you asshole." Brock laughed.

"Touché." Brock wrapped his arms around Vanessa's waist and pulled her close and softly kissed her. Vanessa draped her arms around his shoulders and slid her tongue into his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. Brock pulled away and Vanessa gave him a confused look.

"I'm getting horny again." Vanessa giggled.

"I can fix that." Vanessa got on her knees and pulled down Brock's sweats and boxers and Brock sucked in a breath when she took his hardening dick in her hand. She stroked him for a little while before replacing her hand with her mouth. Brock groaned as she worked her mouth around him. Vanessa licked a long stripe on the underside of his cock and bobbed her head up and down as she looked into his eyes. She hollowed her cheeks and moved faster and Brock came in her mouth and she swallowed all of his cum with ease.

Brock pulled his sweats and underwear back up and he lied down in bed, letting out a deep breath.

"I swear, you get better everyday." Vanessa giggled and lied down so close to Brock she was almost on top of him.

"Same goes for you."

-

After a long nine months, Aquaria gave birth to a baby girl and named her Blair. She held her baby in the hospital bed and snuggled up against her, feeling happier than ever. Vanessa and Brock were given the okay to come into her room and when they did, Vanessa cried tears of joy.

"She's beautiful." Brock admired her and held her tiny hand as he smiled. Aquaria stayed the night at the hospital and was released the next night. Brock drove home slowly and Aquaria couldn't get enough of holding her. She finally put Blair in her crib and took the baby monitor to her room. Brock and Vanessa got in bed and curled up against each other, feeling a tremendous amount of joy.

"I had no idea I'd have this life." 

"Hm?" Vanessa rested her head on Brock's chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Being married to you, having a child, having a grandchild now. I never thought my life would turn out this amazing." Brock fondly smiled and kissed the top of Vanessa's head.

"I never thought my life would be like this either. I'm so happy with you and what we have." Vanessa draped her arm around Brock's waist and and scooted even closer to him. Vanessa was finally happy.

-

"Still got it in you old man?" Brock laughed and kissed Vanessa. Aquaria had just turned thirty six and Blair was eighteen, making Brock and Vanessa fifty fucking four.

"You know I do." Even at their old age, they were still fucking and 69ing every chance they got and Vanessa still looked gorgeous and so did Brock. Right as Brock slid his hand down Vanessa's flat stomach, Vanessa got a call.

"Oh, Aqua's calling." She picked up the phone and Aquaria was in a panic.

"Mom I'm- Jesus fucking Christ Blair is pregnant." Vanessa's eyes widened.

"For real?"

"Deadass!" Brock looked at Vanessa and raised his hands up in 'what's going on?' 

"Okay, um, just ask her what she's gonna do." 

"Okay, okay, I'll call you back soon." Vanessa sighed.

"What's going on?" Vanessa looked up at Brock.

"Our granddaughter is pregnant." Brock gasped.

"What the fuck is up with this family and getting pregnant at eighteen?" Vanessa giggled.

"Yeah what the fuck is up with that?" Brock hugged Vanessa rocked back on forth.

"We're gonna be great grandparents in our fifties? Goddamn." Vanessa sighed.

"Fifties... do you remember when we were in high school?" Brock nodded.

"The month before graduation is when my life got great." Vanessa smiled and leaned her head into Brock's chest.

"I love you so much Brock."

"I love you more." Vanessa looked up at him.

"I love you most of all." Brock chuckled and leaned down to kiss Vanessa. Neither of them could believe life could be so wonderful.


End file.
